The Life and Chaos of Moonlight Booster
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Moonlight has had a long and strange life. He's been given immortality, he's been Permanently blinded, he's been hunted down by an interdimensional assassin; Yes, he's lived a crazy life... Or, at least, he will. Read, if you dare, The strange and Chaotic life of Moonlight Roberto Booster. Learn the secrets of his life. Rated T for Language and in-jokes. Read, Review, and Fav; Ciao


**Johnny: Um, I feel like an asshole for taking forever to finally post on this site since saying the hiatus is over. But um, Hiatus is over, swear. This and the chapters of my old stories are going to be proof.**

 **Moonlight: Johnny is an idiot. Anyway, enjoy this brand new story all about me! I'm so excited!**

 **Johnny: I don't own any of the Sega characters mentioned in this story. Some Characters are by other Authors such as TatlTails, Gamer097, and other wonderful Authors. All credit for their OCS goes to them. And remember to Read, Review and Fav if you like the story. Ciao!**

You know how people say that life is completely random and you never know what you're going to expect. I believe that. My day went so far south at the end, I can't believe it started normal! But, I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Moonlight Booster. I used to live in the mysterious far north called Vancouver Washington. Until recently, things were normal. But, then my twin sister decided to move out at age 14 to another universe, my parents kicked me out. I moved three states over in Mobinton, Mobitroplis with my best friend Sarah Trinity. So, yeah, I guess normal is relative.

I've been living with her for at least three weeks. Her and her roommate M.I.R.A, that's what she prefers to call herself, lives peacefully here. Till the day I had to go to high school…

"Wake up Moonlight, time for school!" Sarah pounded on the door. I groaned, covering my head with a pillow. My three dark blue tails waving in the air, looking like their hissing at Sarah.

"Go…. Away…." I groaned, speaking through my pillow. Sarah busted open the door and yanked me on to the floor by my tails. "Mroowwwww, hisssss!" I yelled, kicking at her. I groaned, lying on the floor in only a pair of skull boxers. My dark blue fur matted along with my short blonde hair, though it usually looks like that.

"Get up, get dressed, and let's go; Lazy." Sarah huffed, wearing her favorite red Element hoodie with no sleeves or midsection. With her dark red fur, it almost blends in though the hoodie is brighter. Her long black and white hair was neatly combed, which meant any second it would poof all ragged and messy, and her large fluffy, don't ask how I know it is fluffy, skunk tail wagging behind her, with the black stripe. She was wearing some blue jeans and white boots with diamond shaped black straps and a pair of black fingerless biker gloves.

"Hate you…" I grumbled. She smirked and just left. I got up and started to gather my clothes. I took a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My tails were trying to play tag with one another, touching their blonde tips against one another. My quills were short and looked shaggy. The fluff of my muzzle going all over; I looked worse than I was. I guess at this pointy, because you're probably wondering why I have three fox tails and quills, I'm a HedgeFox. Ma was a fox; dad was a hedgehog; why I have three tails… I don't know, just do. Deal with it. I grabbed my clothes and stepped outside. I noticed M.I.R.A heading to the bathroom; meaning she was going to get the last of the hot water… yeah, not gonna happen.

I took a deep breath as my body started speeding up. Oh, I should mention; I have awesome powers, Super Speed being one of them. I sped myself up so time around me seemed slower and hopped into the shower. I turned on the shower and headed into the kitchen, about to make breakfast. I stepped in, grabbed a pan, turned on the stove, and grabbed another pan. I used SCIENCE, which meant I rubbed the two bottoms of the pans together to heat up the pans to make food faster. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, pancake mix and started to make some bacon and eggs with Pancakes.

While that was cooking, I ran into the bathroom, picked M.I.R.A up cause she was half naked and about to enter the shower, and carried her outside leaving her on the porch; locking the door behind me, cause I'm a nice guy. I stepped into the shower and splashed some water droplets on me; it's hard to shower when your body is, moving fast enough to rival light. I showered, got dressed, headed out to the kitchen and finished making breakfast.

Being the first day of a new school, and the school being god-damned High School, I decided to dress to impress. Put on a nice green tee with a picture of a stick figure flipping off the word screaming 'The only thing I give; Is Zero Fucks!' Blue jeans with tears in the knees and legs, a lightish blue short sleeve over-shirt, a pair of red converse high tops with black laces, and my old gloves I got a long time ago; a pair of X-games biker gloves. They were black and blue and grey, half fingerless, with steel plated knuckles and backhand, and a large X-games symbol emblazoned into it. I was set for awesomeness.

By the time I was finished, I saw Sarah walking into the kitchen at a speed a snail would call to slow. I sat a plate down for her and sat down myself. Then was when I entered a normal speed and everything caught up with me.

I felt slightly dizzy, running that fast for that long and stopping suddenly isn't going to feel too good. I watched her sit down and saw me and the food. She looked confused for a second before chuckling. "You know, that's cheating, like, a lot." She smirked, grabbing a forkful of her food.

"Meh." I shrugged and started eating happily.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and someone screaming "MOONLIGHT! I'MA GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sarah looked at the door then to me surprised then angry.

"Seriously?" She asked, giving me a nasty look. I smirked and got up and opened the door. M.I.R.A was standing there angrily, growling and looking ready to throttle me.

"Sorry, we didn't order a stripper. And be more professional for Pete's sake." I smirked, shutting the door. M.I.R.A started screaming some very not nice things towards me, which made me, laugh hysterically. Sarah walked over and slapped me as she opened the door for M.I.R.A; who entered and slugged me.

After another hour, everyone was dressed and ready to head off. M.I.R.A was in an orange stripped polo shirt with the words 'Life is a Rave; Idiots are Aids', blue jeans, some black biker gloves, and black steel toed biker boots. We stepped outside and I watched Sarah enter my car, a Mercedes Benz SR-8Z; really fancy and top of the line beauty. She got in the driver side while M.I.R.A got on to her black and white Kawasaki motorcycle. I started down the street when Sarah called out to me.

"You want a ride Moonie?" She asked, pulling out of the driveway with M.I.R.A. I shook my head, smirking. I fixed my gloves and checked my laces, make sure they were tied and smirked.

"Nah, I don't need a car." I took off down the road at speeds a cop would pull you over for sure. I ran down the streets and onto the highway. Behind me I could see M.I.R.A, wearing her helmet and her black biker jacket that said Bad Juicy Bitch on the back, and Sarah, driving up behind me. M.I.R.A revved her back as she came up beside me; wanting to race.

"You're on sucker!" I smirked as I sped up and so did she. We ran down the highway as we headed a bit into the city. A normal drive would be like, ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops. Our time? Like two, three minute; we crazy. I could see the large two story high school approaching. Out on the lawn where a bunch of Mobians just chilling out, talking; People going in and out of the school, messing around, just having a chill fun time. I looked and saw a story tall statue of a fat, balding guy with a massive moustache made of nose hair, at least, I assumed so considering how unruly and bulbous his hair and nose was.

I stopped in front of it, a few seconds later, M.I.R.A and Sarah pulled up behind me. I read the plaque. "'Our benevolent and compassionate Principal; Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik'… I think they forgot humble as well. Who is this dork?" I asked Sarah as she stepped up next to me while I was reading.

"An idiot for sure; comes on, let's go inside." She smiled and bounced on in. M.I.R.A stopped to flirt with the boys and girls… and a couple of the staff apparently; Idjit.

I walked in and eyed the place. It wasn't, terrible, but it was High School; so I didn't like it on principal. I was getting hungry so I decided to head off to the cafeteria to get some kind of grub. Yeah, I know; cafeteria food is evil, don't eat it, but I cantces helpses it. I like to eat. So I headed off to the cafeteria and got me what I think is like a breakfast bagel, but looks more like an edible chakra... yes… I tossed it across the cafeteria. It hit someone in the back of his head and he fell down. It was hilarious.

After that I went exploring for a couple more minutes, seeing what the school had to offer me. As I did so, I heard some yelping coming from upstairs. I headed upstairs to the men's bathroom to find some guys giving what I assumed was a freshman, a swirly of epic proportions. I smirked and took my phone out and took a picture. "Heh, awesome." They heard me and turned to face me.

"Hey, your new aren't you? I know almost everyone in this school but I don't know you." Said the one who was watching this; I'm assuming he was the leader, he seemed to ooze authority. He was some scrawny looking green feathered bird… maybe a hawk? He looked more like a chicken. He, like his cronies which I guess made them some sort of gang, was wearing goggles on their heads, and aviator jackets with some ensgina on it. On the back of the big guy, I could read Babylon Rouges; which I assumed that's their gang named. He was also wearing under the jacket a racing tee and skinny jeans with racing stripes. Skater gloves and boots to complete the look which made me think they were punks; I love punks.

"Yeah I am. What's it to you Chicken?" I smirked, crossing my arms, showing that I didn't give a crap.

"I'm not a chicken!" He screamed, receiving a chuckle from the only girl amongst them. "Name's Jet the Hawk; I'm a hawk!" He defended. I turned to the girl; who made M.I.R.A look conservative compared to her. Under that jacket, she wore a form fitting white tube top and tight at the waist white jeans that flared out at the bottom. She to hate skate gloves, but her boots looked more like skater heels. Her plumage was tied in a bum, she was cute… not my type though. She looked to be a purple swallow or something lithe like that.

"Best show some respect for Bossman here, or he'll teach you a lesson." The big guy called out. I looked up, and I'm five-six mind you, at the big albatross. Oh yeah, I knew for a fact he was an albatross, hard to make that mistake. He wore a white jogging suit with his chest exposed and gold chains dangling from his neck. He was definitely the muscle.

"Oh? Now that would be entertaining. Oh please, do show me your lesson Sensei, I'm Dying to know." I smirked, leaning in Jet's face. He sneered, and then smirked before snapping his fingers.

"You asked for it." He said with his nasally voice, dude, get some spray, I watch as the big guy stepped forward smirking, cracking his knuckles. "Storm, sic him." Jet smirked. He swung at me and I jumped up onto his shoulders.

"SO Storm huh? That's a cool name." He tried to grab me but I used my teleportation ability, well... it's more like I can manipulate light around me to ride it to instantaneously teleport anywhere where there's light, but still; anyway, I teleported to his other shoulder. "Yeah, I once thought of calling myself Lord AwesomeSauce the First, but thought that was to humble." I smirked as he tried grabbing me again before I teleported onto his head, using him to get a piggyback ride. "Whoa there Little Doggy, let's ride them cowboy!" I said with my best southern accent before clamping my hands together to form a double fist and hammer punching his head, dropping him. I flipped off his back, swept Jet off his feet and grabbed the girl; by the waist and dipped her.

"Hello Baby. Ditch the Zero, get with the Hero." I smirked. She slapped me. I dropped her as Storm started to get up. "You don't go down easy do you?" I smirked as he swung at me, trying to slug me. Luckily, DorkWad the Hawk was starting to get up. I ducked as Jet was punched into a wall. I started laughing hysterically.

"That was awesome. Dude, do it again." I chuckled. He turned towards me and charged. I ducked, grabbed his waist, put my head to his taint and lifted him over my head, throwing him into the stall with Hus head falling into the toilet; knocking him out.

Jet grumbled as Wave helped him up. I smirked and watched as they stumbled out. "This isn't over; we'll kick your ass next time." He grumbled, rubbing his head. I took a step forward, lifting my fist up like I was gonna rush and punch him and he flinched; which made my day. As he backed up into Wave, they slipped onto some water spilling out from the cracked toilet and got soaked in toilet water.

After they left, I pulled the kid they were bullying earlier from the toilet. He looked about fifteen, maybe fourteen; wearing a striped polo shirt with a pocket protector, with blue jeans, and sweet gloves and boots. He was a white hedgehog with a much needed hair stylist.

"Thank you… they are really mean. They are always picking on me and messing with me…" he said, rubbing Hus head and wringing out his quills.

"No biggie. They were pricks, t'was fun kicking their ass. So, what's your name; Mines Moonlight Booster." I said offering my hand.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog, pleasure to meetcha!" The dorky teen smiled, shaking my hand.

So the kid showed me around the school, talking about it was an okay school, though it feels a bit like trying to survive in the wild. I had my reserves for this school, but it's sounding more and more like fun. I followed him off to the back of the school. I saw a bunch of random Mobians, chilling, talking, and doing pretty much what you'd expect people to do in school.

"Those are my friends over there." He pointed to a group over by the basketball court. One was a blue hedgehog, the other was a two tailed fox, and the third was a black hedgehog with red stripes, looking all emo.

"Cool. I'm-a pish off. I wanna go kick some more butts." I smirked and fist pumped Silver as I walked off. I walked around the school, trying to find Sarah and M.I.R.A. I was alerted to the sound of something heading my way with a hearty, "LOOK OUT!"

I turned and dived as some large brown fuzzy metal ball rolled into some trashcans like a bowling ball. I dusted myself off and looked around.

"Dude! That would've been awesome if it hit him. Why'd you call out?" I heard behind me. I turned to see a couple of wolves step over; One wearing a yellow sports jacket and with shades on his head. He had black hair all short and spiky and blue jeans and a tank top on. His black gloves were a bit ripped and his shoes were steel toed boots. He had a spiked collar and belt.

The other was kinda similar except his hair was longer with his shades on. He wasn't wearing a coat but he had on a black tee. His gloves were spiked and so were his boots. Both were dark brown with big fluffy tails. It took me a sec to recognize them, and apparently it took them just as long.

"Razor… Shredder? Is that you guys?" I asked confused. The one wearing his shades lifted them up and smacked his friend in the chest.

"Dude! It's Moonlight! What up!" He laughed walking over. We bro hugged each other for a sec laughing as it was good to see them again. They were my old friends back in Washington, before they moved away. Looks like they moved out here like Sarah did.

"Wow, what a surprise. SO is this where you two been all this time?"

"Nah, Our parents when world traveling, dragging us along." Razor started saying, he's the one with the yellow jacket and spiked collar.

"Then settled here; we just got here like a couple months ago." Shredder, the one with spiked gloves, finished.

"Oh wow. Wait, so does that mean your sis is here?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yep. Lexi's around here somewhere." Razor said, referring to their other twin. See, Razor, Shredder, and Lexi are all triplets. Razor and Shredder look almost identical; except shredder is a bit taller and bulkier with brighter fur and longer hair.

Meanwhile, I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see the ball rise up, stumbling about as it turned into an armadillo... well, a armadillo with cybernetic parts; a, Mechadillo if you will. I looked at him for a sec before realizing it was my best friend Gauntlet the Mechadillo.

"Wow, Gauntlet? Is that you?" I asked. He looked up and laughed.

"Hey Moonlight! Long time no see!" He laughed. He was a brown armadillo with robotic legs covered by his black jeans, a robotic left arm covered by his long sleeved sweater and glove and a robotic right half of his face and head, with a robot right eye. HIs tail as well was robotic, with an interchangeable end tail piece. You might be asking yourself; how did this kid get turned into a cyborg. Well, let me say with one hundred percent honesty, it totally wasn't my fault.

I swear officer, I didn't cause the explosion that leveled a mountain and almost killed my best friend having to give him robot parts to keep him alive, I swear… it's just a coincidence that I was holding the activation switch to a new cold fusion reactor I was testing… While he was holding the reactor itself… I swear.

We hugged it out with big smiles on our faces. "Dude. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Washington." Gauntlet said as I wiped some gunk from the trash off his shoulder.

"I was, but I moved out here. I'm living with Sarah now." I explained, I heard the twins start to approach.

"Ooh, how you liking her roommate." He said with a cringe in his voice.

"A bit slutty."

"Yep." The twins swarmed Gauntlet and clamped their hands onto Gauntlets shoulders.

"Hate to break up this touching reunion-." Razor started.

"But Gauntlet here still needs to help us with our bowling practice." Shredder smirked. Gauntlet sighed, looking defeated. Even back in Washington the two wolves loved teasing Gauntlet. But this seemed more, ruthless. I was about to ask why they were more determined when I heard.

"Gauntlet!" I turned and saw a tall slender drop dead gorgeous wolf run up. With dark brown fur, golden blonde hair, a short tube top tee, booty shorts, a very prominent body; she wasn't a perfect ten, she was off the scale hundred. But there was something familiar about her. Then Gauntlet said.

"Lexi!" He smiled and run up and the two embraced and hugged and kissed deeply. Lexi scooped him effortlessly, impressive considering Gauntlet was like two tons with the robotic enhancements and she looked like 130 at best, and that's just in her chest and trunk.

"That's Lexi!?" Not meaning to yell that out. Back in Washington, she wasn't that much of a looker. When she was 8 she had braces and pigtails. At 13, which were when I last saw her, she was wearing cat eyed glasses and looked like a real dork. But now, she had contacts, her teeth was sharp and pearly white, she had long flowing hair, and though she had makeup, it was bare minimum; just some lipstick and eyeliner and maybe some blush. She didn't try to look beautiful; but she was drop dead gorgeous, sorry to repeat myself.

"Yep. When we moved out here, she wanted to reinvent herself. So she when to the doctors, got contacts, removed her braces, read a bunch of magazines on how to be beautiful. And now she's the most wanted girl in school. Of course, we are her bodyguards, so we protect her." Razor and shredder spoke, finishing each other's sentences one after the other.

I laughed at that. "Her Bodyguards? That's like giving a professional Hitman a Bodyguard, thumbs up reader if you get that reference. She can kick both of your butts… I've seen her kick both of your butts." I smirked as they glared at me.

"Hey, that was in the past. We can totally take her on!" Shredder growled.

"Moonlight? Is that you?" I turned and saw Lexi walking over to me. Now, I'm not short as mentioned before, I'm about as tall as the Wolfer bros and they reach six feet. Gauntlet is like 3.5 ft. But Lexi is straight up 6.5 ft. towering over all of us. She'd make Storm look short.

She hugged me tight, giving me a face full of Triple-D Goodness as my face was into her chest. "ERMAGAWD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T BEALIVE YOUR HERE! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU! DID YOU KNOW SARAH IS OUT HERE AS WELL!? SHE'LL BE SO EXSTATIC TO SEE YOU!" She yelled excitedly, swinging me around effortlessly. I finally got her to let me go and calmed her down explaining everything.

After I was done, Gauntlet had grabbed his bag saying that it was about time class started. "We gotta go; me and Lexi are in the same computer class." He smiled happily.

"Gauntlet is teaching me how to hack." She said giggly. She knelt down at eye level with him. "He's so smart and cute." They rubbed their noses together, making giggly noses before making out. That was when it hit me why the Wolfer bros was being ruthless to Gauntlet; which, I should've figured out earlier since they were making out when I was talking with Razor and Shredder… but I'm an idiot like that and I forgot that I wrote that bit in and don't want to edit all of this so I'm ret coning it right now… shut up.

"Wait, you two are dating!?" I asked shocked. They stopped making out and Gauntlet blushed as Lexi giggles.

"Of course silly! We started a couple years ago; before I left. Gauntlet was the only one who didn't think I was too nerdy or geeky. I fell in love with him and so it stated as a long distance thing, but when we got back, I hooked up with him." She cradled him in her arms and snuggled him. "He's my wittle Robo-ball of love." She cooed, nuzzling him. He blushed and hugged her back, looking like an oversized plushy.

"Wow... well... power to you." I said, chuckling. Lexi turned to her brothers with a glare.

"Speaking of which." She set gauntlet down and sucker punched her brothers in a quick one, two punch. They hit the ground hard. "DON'T, EVER, HURT, MY, ROB-LOVE, AGAIN!" She growled at them, looking a bit feral. They groaned and gave a thumb up. She turned back into a giggly airhead and held gauntlet as she skipped away.

"OH yeah, you two are definitely her bodyguards." I smirked as they glared at me from the ground. The bell rang and everyone was heading to their classes. I looked at my schedule and headed to class. My classes were pretty uneventful.

First was English, taught by a pretty cute maybe like 45 year old Doe hippie named Mrs. Barnes who likes to sit on the desks cross legged with her shoes off. She read us some Hamlet. Then was History with a fat cat old war vet who just talked about how he war was a tragedy and that history is written by the victors... Okay. There was a break where I caught up more with Gauntlet.

Then was art with a Monkey named Mr. Hatchet who I swear is actually an evil demon from hell trying to manipulate us all into doing what he says... but I can't prove it... yet... Then was P.E, and that was where the fun happened.

I was jogging the track they had, humming to myself. Up ahead I could see that nerd Silver from before. I jogged up to him.

"What up Doc?" I said, smirking. He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh hey! What's up? How you enjoying the school thus far?" He asked. I told him how my day went so far and he nodded sympathetically. "Yeah... it's pretty boring around here. But glad you found some of your friends."

After jogging, he took me over to the basketball court where some Blue hedgehog was shooting hoops with a red echidna. Off in the shadows was some ebony hedgehog looking all dark and brooding. I walked with Silver over to the small group.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend Moonlight! He just moved here." He said, putting his arm on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. The blue hedgehog walked over smiling. Something about him I didn't like, I just don't know why. Was it his cocky stance, his fakish smile... his running shorts that looked a bit... douche? I don't know... yet.

"Sup. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. This is Knuckles the Echidna and that dark mass of uncomfortableness over there is Shadow." He said, gesturing to the red echidna then over to the dark hedgehog who just glared menacingly in my direction.

"Cozy. I'm Moonlight Booster." I said shaking his hand. His name struck me familiar... but that's probably a story for another couple of years in your time reader. Oops, fourth wall breakage, sowwy.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said. Knuckles just smiled and nodded in my direction. "You wanna join us in a game? We could play two on two." He suggested.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"Wait, who would be the second player?" Knuckles asked.

"Silver could be on my team." I said. They looked at me and started laughing.

"Dude, no offense to silver, but he's not very sports friendly." Sonic snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. Silver lowered his head down with a sigh. There's my mistrust, that's just cold.

"Then you wouldn't object to him being on my team." I smirked, putting my arm on Silver's shoulder.

"Heh, sure. Why not?" He shrugged. They passed us the ball and the game was on. I'll spare the details; it probably would be kinda boring telling you an epic basketball game instead of showing you. But I'll give you the highlights. We did best three out of five, first to twenty one wins. In the first game, we destroyed them zero to twenty-one. Turns out Silver has telekinesis and great control. Half the time I swiped the ball, which was easy cause Knuckles has a terrible free-throw game, and passed it to Silver who went to the far end and just made three pointers all the way.

Second match was closer but we still won. Sonic has some speed, not gonna lie. He's got moves that juked me up a couple of times. But, again, I'm faster and smarter. I snagged it mid dribble and boom-shakka-lacka. Third round we lost because Knuckles has some serious jump and strength; we lost the ball a couple of times. And the fourth we lost as well cause Sonic would wait to when I passed it to Silver to jump in and shoot it.

So here it is; the final game. Sonic said mono-a-mono. The game started. He tried to fake me left, but I pretended to go for it, and spun right and snagged the ball mid-throw. I used that high speed maneuvers to keep the ball in my play as I just scored dunks the entire time. I won zero to twenty one.

"Dude, how the heck!? Those were some moves!" Sonic said impressed. I smirked and shrugged.

"Just skills dude. Learn to get good." I smirked. He chuckled and shook his head. I again looked over at Shadow, the dude was just starting at us, weirdo. But I did kinda felt like I should go over and say hey or something. What stopped me was the sound of an angel.

"Sonic!" I turned with sonic and my heart dropped. There she was, the most beautiful perfect girl ever; with pink fur, a cute short tail, Silky quills, a red dress and boots, and gorgeous emerald green eyes. I sighed heavenly as I stared mesmerized at my next door neighbor, the first person I met out here; Amy Rose.

I didn't realize I was staring creepily until Silver started snapping his fingers in my face. "Huh? What? Who? What? Me? No Who? What?" I said looking around. Silver looked at me confused.

"Are you okay? You just kinda stared off blankly." He asked.

"Whaaa? Me? No! Pffft, I'm fine. Never Better. I wasn't staring at the girl. I mean what girl, I see no girl. You see a girl, I don't see a girl. I, what, me no... Pfft..." I said, quickly, stuttering a bit. I'll admit it, I'm a great conversationalist.

Amy runs over to Sonic, who looked very uninterested. He seemed annoyed with her, like he didn't like the attention she was giving him... that makes two of us.

"That's Amy. She's another friend of mine. She's Sonic's sorta girlfriend." Silver explained. You know how in Animes when the character hears something shocking or heartbroken the scene behind them crashes as their face and body stays straight, but still saying depressed? Imagine that for me, I could ever hear the glass break behind me... though that could be the Wolfer bros throwing some glass beakers out the window.

Amy was all over him, laughing at him and hugging up on him. But, there seemed to be a tension, like something happened between the two that made this, a bit uncomfortable for both of them... or just for me that is. Amy turned and saw me and her face lit up in shock.

"Moonlight? Is that you?" She said, ignoring Sonic and walking over to me. I blushed deeply and rubbed the back of my head. "H-hey, Amy... w-what's up? How's you doesing?" I cringed as I said that, realizing how stupid that sounded. Come on Moonlight, be cool, be cool. "I mean, sup Amy, how you doing." I said, leaning against the basketball pole, channeling my best Joey from Friends impression... before realizing the pole was two feet to my left and I yelped as I fell to the ground hard. "Ow..."

She giggled and helped me up. I blushed as I stared up at her, the sun giving her a heavenly angelic look. I sighed blissfully as I held her hand and stood close to her. "You okay?" She asked kindly, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah... thanks..." I said, staring back. She giggled and blushed as she looked at me. She looked at her watch and smiled.

"I gotta go; I just came by to say hi to Sonic. It was good seeing you again Moonlight. Let's hang out sometime." She smiled warmly. I nodded nerdily, mumbling about how perfect she was... which thank chaos she didn't hear me. She smiled and gave me a quick hug and I died inside and ran off. My heart pounded as I watched her go, staring at her... head... I swear... don't look at me like that.

Silver again looked confused. Then he followed my gaze and realized something. "Do... DO you have a crush on Amy?" He asked, which immediately snapped me out of it and I tried defending myself.

"What!? No! Of course not! That's dump, I'm not, I mean, she's, I... it..." I looked at his unconvinced face and lowered my head. "Yes..." I said quietly.

"Wow... That's wow..." He said. I looked up.

"It can't be that shocking. I'm sure she has hundreds of boyfriends ready for her. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous, she sweet, she's funny, she's gorgeous, she's gorgeous, she's-... wait, did I already say gorgeous?"

"Yes, three times." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well it's true. Listen, don't tell anyone. Please. Not for embarrassment sake, heck story wise the reason is lame, I just want it a secret okay?" I said as he looked confused at me.

"Okay, sure." I smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks bro." I smiled warmly, as Sonic came over groaning.

"Man, now she's even more clingy then before. I hopped she'd stop chasing me after that funeral." He said. I looked confused so Silver explained.

"She's obsessed with Sonic, but sonic doesn't like her like that. So he mostly just ignores her or runs away." That hurt me. This amazing girl is attracted to a douche like him, and he just ignores her. There's my reason for hating him. Not only is he a rival, but he's an arrogant douchy rival... Oooh, now I'm mad.

I looked at the Basketball and smirked kinda evilly as I picked it up, dribbled it for a sec, before throwing it at Sonic's face, smacking him scare in the jaw and knocking his ass down. He groaned as he rubbed his face. He looked at me glaring. "Dude, what the hell!?" He groaned.

"Oops, sorry. To be fair, I said look out." I smirked, staring down at him. I turned and saw that ebony guy staring at us still, only, he seemed to be smirking. Looks like he doesn't like Sonic either; I'm starting to like this guy.

Sonic got up angrily. "You wanna go dude? Let's have at it!" he said. I smirked and nodded.

"Okay, sure. What you had in mind? A showdown? A fist fight? A battle to the death!" I said as he looked confused.

"Nah man. I saw you earlier. You were pretty fast on the court. Let's see how real fast you are. Let's race. Around the city, three times. Loser pays up twenty bucks." He smirked. I looked around and saw a dork dunce cap over on the far side. I dashed over and back with it.

"And, has to wear this for a week. Take it off and that's another twenty bucks for every hour it's off." I smirked. He smirked back and nodded.

"Sweet. Got a deal?"

"Get back to this spot exactly three times right, around The City?" I said. He nodded.

"Yep." I shook his hands and we got into position. Silver came over and did the countdown.

"3...2...1... GO!" He waved his arms down and... Sonic took off like a bullet while I stayed perfectly still. I smirked as I dashed into the school and to the art room. I grabbed a mini model of our city and... You see where this is going? I ran back to the finish line, put it on the middle of it and walked around the model three times.

"I win." I smirked. Silver and Knuckles looked confused.

"How?" Silver asked.

"Exact words were, 'Around the City, exact spot.' This is called, 'The City' and this is the exact spot we were talking about." I smirked as I tricked Sonic to running around the entire city three times. I actually saw him pass by during my explanation. Pretty fast for a dumbass. Silver started snickering and then laughing and even Knuckles chuckled as they realized the mistake sonic did.

I shot hoops when sonic finally stopped running. He smirked at Knuckles as he stood at the finish line. "Heh, that Blue loser isn't even here!" He laughed. I whistled over to him, leaning against the pole.

"I already beat you." I smirked. He looked confused and shocked.

"Wha, How!?" He cried out. I explained it to him and he got furious. "You cheated! You tricked me! You asshole!" he yelled at me. I just placed the cap on him and smirked.

"Twenty bucks please." I chuckled. He growled and paid up and walked away furious, wearing the dunce cap. The bell rang and we finished our classes. The rest were boring, though science was taught by the principal of the school apparently. A really fat guy with no hair and the greatest fuzziest mustache ever called Dr. Robotnik, though; everyone was calling him Eggman for some reason.

After school, I ran back into Gauntlet and Lexi and they invited me out to get some coffee and talk about the old days. We sat at a café in downtown Mobinton, a cute little French place. I sipped my Mocha frappe as Gauntlet rattled on about the upgrades to his robotics he made. Lexi talked about how life has been since moving out here.

"I guess it's been pretty boring huh? No adventure, no excitement, no giant robots and/or mutated alien creatures destroying your town?" I chuckled. They looked at each other.

"Well, actually. This place is a lot more like Vancouver then you think." And, as if Irony herself was paying attention, and yes, the goddess of Irony is a real person, daughter of Karma and Fate, she's very big into puns and ironic punishment... you'll meet her sometime in the future. Anyway, as if irony herself was paying attention, the building across the street exploded as a giant robotic arm busted through it. We all stood up in shock as a giant egg-shaped robot was terrorizing the city.

"Oh today just gets better and better." I laughed as I watched it march further downtown.

"Yeah... this still happens occasionally." Gauntlet sighed. Lexi chuckles, holding him in her arms.

"At least it keeps things interesting and familiar." She smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go take it down!" I laugh.

"No need. They got it." Gauntlet pointed ahead. I looked and saw a biplane come flying towards it, shooting at it. A blue speedy blur shot from it and started bouncing off the robot, staggering it back. A red blur launched as well, punching dents into the robot and a Pink blur with what looked like a hammer was bashing at its face while the pilot was flying around blasting at it with energy shots.

"The Sonic Heroes; Doing the work for us." Lexi sighed. I chuckled and watched. Sure enough, the blue blur was Sonic, the red was Knuckles and the pink was... AMY!? Holy crap! Amy was a badass with a giant mallet! Awesome! The pilot I didn't recognize, but I figured was a friend of theirs. I dashed off to get a closer view. I climbed up a building and watched as they battled it out in Green Hill Park, a large central park in downtown Mobinton.

Sonic was running along the length of the robot, making it hit himself, Knuckles, with impressive strength, was bashing dents in the robot, and Amy was on the ground, hitting the heels to try and trip it up. I chuckled and sat down to watch, enjoying the show. I saw the pilot, which turned out to be a yellow fox, swoop down again and aiming for the face. I looked at the face, which was also the cockpit. It turned out to be that fatman Eggman, our principal and science teacher... huh... you'd think he'd get in trouble for that... Go figure.

Amy was doing well till the robot staggered backwards. She jumped out of the way, but her ankle twisted and she fell to the ground. Then the robot took a step forward and its foot was right over Amy. I gasped as she was going to get crushed. Sonic was too far and so was Knuckles, so I jumped into the fray to save her life.

Time slowed down to beyond a crawl. A second to everyone else, was like, ten fifteen minutes to me. I strolled through the wreckage, avoiding falling debris and flames. I walked around a stray energy pellet from the fox's plane, plasma bolt, almost hundred thousand kelvin, nice. I walked over to the descending robot foot and saw Amy there, arms outstretched. I smiled, stroking her cheek as I knelt down... yes I know it's creepy... but shut up. Anyway, I picked her up bridal style and walked away and sat her down a distance away from the battle. Time restarted and Amy looked shocked as she saw me holding her.

"M-Moonlight?" She asked blushing.

"It's alright, your safe." I smiled and knelt down to her leg. My hands glowed with yellow energy as I used Yellow Chaos, which allows me to manipulate time for fifteen minutes, and reversed the wound on her leg. She winced as it hurt, but her leg wasn't sprained anymore.

"Moonlight... I... Thank you." She smiled happily. I chuckled and looked up as the robot was still stomping around.

"Wait here." I said and stood up and walked over. I used another special power of mine, Blue Chaos, which gives me the ability to create this crystal like substance of pure energy that is completely indestructible. The only thing that seems to damage it is itself. I made a megaphone to shout up at the robit.

"YO, FATMAN! DOWN HERE!" I yelled. The action stopped as everyone turned towards me.

"What did you call me!?" Eggman shouted back.

"Fatso! Fatty McFatterison, The Big F, Biggie Biggs, Chunky Junky; the list goes on and on and on and on." I smirked. He glared down at me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not fat! It's glandular..." He glares down at me.

"Still means you're big and beefy!" I laugh. He growled and lifted the foot up in the air and stomps on me. Now, I could move and run away. But, I created a blue chaos shield that repelled him backwards. He glared and tried to do it again and was bounced back once more. Then he tried to kick me and right before making contact with me, I morphed the Blue Chaos to a giant hand and arm and grabbed his foot and pulled it with enough force to rip it off and make him go flying and crashing into the ground.

I dashed over to where he landed and smirked. "So Baldy McNoseHair, care to chat?" I said to the robots face. He tried getting up and grabbing me, but I made blue chaos handcuffs to fit the robot and another hand to grab it and pull, ripping its arms off. I knocked on the window of the eye on the robot.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I said calmly before kicking in the window with a blue chaos boot and spring. I hopped inside to see Eggman in a suit with wires on him, controlling the robot.

"Who are you!?" He cried out, removing the suit. I walked over and slugged him, knocking him down.

"I'm your new student, teach." I smirked. Not my best one liner, but it'll have to do. I walked out as Sonic and them came over.

Moonlight! That was incredible! How did you do that?" Amy said, hugging me and backing off. I flexed my muscles and tried to look cool.

"Skills Sugar, skills." I smirk. Sonic just rolled his eyes at me. The townsfolk came over to see the destruction and I smiled happily as I waved. Everyone started cheering. Sonic stepped up thinking he was going to be swarmed by fans. But they swarmed me instead.

They started chanting, "Hero! Hero!" Till I said my name was Moonlight and they changed it to, "Moonlight! Moonlight!"

I was celebrated a hero, talking about how I saved the day; but making sure to give most of the credit to the actual heroes, I'm not an asshole. We chilled at a Weinerschnitchel for some Chili dogs, on the house for saving the city and I got to know my new friends.

"So, who was that guy?" I asked.

"Eggman. He's been terrorizing the city for decades now. He tried to take over it once but we stopped him. He's a bit looney and an idiot." Amy explained.

"Ah. Well... why don't you just stop him? Throw him in jail and such?" I asked.

"Not easy when he's smart enough to bust out. It's actually safer making principal of a school where we can keep an eye on him every day." Sonic explained. Hate to admit it's actually a reasonable idea.

"Well, if you need any extra help, I'm no stranger to kicking butt and taking names." I chuckled, eating my hotdog. Sonic was about to say something when Amy interjected.

"Really? You wanna fight a mad scientist on a daily basis?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Heck yeah, sounds like fun!" I smiled charmingly. She smiled back and nodded.

"Okay then, sure. You do have some really talent and kills. Welcome to the team!" She smiled, sticking her hand out. I shook it calmly, Smiling warmly.

The drive back was pretty uneventful. I drove Amy home since she lived next door. We pulled up to my house and she smiled warmly, turning to me. "It's glad to meet you again Moonlight. I'm happy you're part of our team." She smiled softly, blushing. I blushed back and smiled.

"I'm happy to. It's nice to meet new friends and well... I really like yours." I smiled warmly. Well, almost all of them... Sonic is still a douche to me. We hug it out and headed home. Sarah was in the kitchen cooking while M.I.R.A was in her bedroom with a new prospect she found at school. I sat down at the table and Sarah smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked happily, sitting down next to me. I turned to her and smirked.

"Oh, it was random, crazy, and so much fun." I smirked.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Eggman was back in his liar, replaying today's event, glaring at the TV screen. "So, my new student 'ey? Well, time to teach you a lesson, Moonlight Booster." He started manically laughing as lightning flashed outside. And you might be asking how I know this, well in TV shows the main character doesn't know stuff that he isn't part of what's happening, yet retells those parts when it happens; So there.

 **(To Be Continued...)**

 **Johnny: I'm going to get crucified for this. I haven't posted in several years and then I say I'm done with the hiatus and make them wait several months!? Jesus Christ! Well, Hiatus is definitely over. This is another; part of Moonlight's Cannon timeline. Hope you all enjoyed, hope it was decent. Hope you all still are fans of me. Anyway, Read, Review, and Remember! Stay Chaotically Insane, My Little Psychopaths!**


End file.
